pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style)
1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation's movie-spoof of 2015 Walt Disney and Pixar Movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Angel (Rock & Rule) *Bill - Omar (Rock & Rule) *Newborn Riley - Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, inc.) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Roy Koopa (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Fear - Larry Koopa (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) *Bing Bong - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Sonic the Hedgehog *Bill's Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (Warioware) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Neon Stars Unicorn (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Teacher - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style) - Roy Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style) - Larry Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Style) - Transcripts Gallery Treat Heart Pig.png|Treat Heart Pig as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Anger Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:1961 Cartoon Characters Compilation Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Jennifer hale Category:Legendary for Category:Beetlejuice Category:Care bears Category:Beetlejuicesuper mario bros Category:Rugrats Category:Roger rabbit Category:Monsters inc Category:Sonic hedgehog Category:Sesame Street) and others Category:Mediamass Category:Justin Category:Super mario bros